The Royal Garden: Castle of Athena Tennousu
by XxAngelSChanxX
Summary: This is the story of Athena and Hayate when Hayate accidentally enters the Royal Garnden, Athena's home and prison. I loved this scene so much because it was so touching and sad, so I decided to re-write it. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

No one liked me at school. Everyone knew my parents gamble and is considered "bad". So I wasn't surprised when the other kids blamed me on stealing.

"Teacher! It was Hayate! Hayate's parents are bad so it has to be him! He stole my lunch money!" My classmates shouted. I was taken aback. Why would they say those mean things to me? Tears started to form in my eyes and threatened to spill.

"NO! Not me! I wouldn't do such a bad thing!" I said desperately. But I knew that no one would believe me. The teacher unmistakably reassured the others that she would talk to me about it. Not only did the teacher point her witch-like fingers at me, she threatened to expel me, whatever that meant. After school, I walked quietly home, tears flowing freely. I sniffed. The other kids were so cruel to me, but that wasn't unusual for me these days. All the adults at school knew about my parents and my background. It's not surprising. So I actually didn't really mind.

"Hayate-kun!" A familiar voice shouted. I looked around to see father come up from behind me.

"Father…" I whimpered.

"What's wrong Hayate? Why are you crying? Who would make you cry like that?" My father patted my head and smiled. I told him what the other kids accused me of while my father listened attentively.

"Don't worry Hayate. I believe you wouldn't steal the other kids' lunch money." Father said.

"Really Father? You really think so?" I sniffed

"Of course. Because…" He pulled out my school's lunch tickets. "I was the one who stole them!" I stared unbelievably at Father as I clutched my hands together, forming a fist.

"If only they transferred the lunch money to the bank, they won't be stolen as easily. How careless children could be." Father laughed and pocketed the money again.

"Hm? What's wrong Hayate-kun?" Father acted like stealing people's things were not important. I haven't uttered a single word since my father announced that he was the one who stole my class's money. Without another word, I ran away from that horrible father of mine. I didn't know where I was going, but at this rate, everything in my life was terrible! My family is poor, my dad is a thief, no one would believe me, and I have no friends! There's really…there's really nothing good in my life! I ran with all my might. Without looking around my surroundings, I just kept running. I could hardly feel my lungs breathe and my heart was torn into a million pieces. But this way, I don't have to think about anything, just keep running until, hopefully, I die. Because I don't want to live another second in this world. Gosh, I'm only six and I'm already thinking about death! Anyway, living painfully like this, I don't care if I die this very minute! As I ran my heart out, I tripped on something and fell facedown into a flower garden somewhere. Perhaps this place was heaven. But it couldn't be I died because I couldn't move my body. If I did die, I would be moving freely now. There was only the smell of soft flower, and the sound of the wind.

_Such a nice smell._ I thought. _That's it. I've had enough of this. I won't go back home. That guy is NOT my dad. But…I don't have anywhere I could go._ I don't have any more energy to move, so I just lay there, unmoving. Because it's better this way right? That's right. At this rate, I could die then and it'll be fine.

"Don't say that. Don't say those sorrowful words." A beautiful singing voice rung through my ears. _Am I dreaming that voice?_

"I can see your heart is torn up and you can't stand up. However, your body can still move, can it not? So hurry up and stand." The voice coaxed. I didn't know what to do. I gripped the ground tightly.

"What's with you? You don't know anything about me so don't act like you do!" I screamed.

"That's right. It's true I don't know anything. But, your heart is always calling out "save me" as I'm hearing right now." The voice mused. I was lost for words. For a second, my tears stopped spilling, but they started to flow freely again.

"Now then, use the last of your courage, and stand up on your own feet. If it's almost impossible for you to do, I'll lend you my left hand." Something shifted above me and I looked up and saw a face like a doll's. She had golden blonde curls at her side, curled in ringlets, resting on her shoulders. The rest of her hair was in a long ponytail. She was wearing an expensive-looking yellow gown and holding a similar umbrella. Her hand was out in front, waiting for mine. When my hand touched hers, my tears disappeared. Her hand was warm and gentle.

"Thank you." I managed to choke out. She smiled at me and my heart beat sped up.

"Don't mention it. Oh, and what's your name?" But it didn't seem like she wanted to know the answer because she turns around without me and started to walk away from me. Not wanting to be alone again, I ran after her.

"Eh? Um… my name is Ayasaki Hayate."

"Hmm, that's not a very good name." The girl remarked. I was stared at the ground and blushed. Something about this girl made me want to impress her.

"Then what's your name?"

"Athena. Tennousu Athena." She whipped around gave me a sunny smile filled with pride and eyes screaming self-confidence.

"A…Athena?"

"Yes." The sun began to set behind Athena and it made her face glow.

"It's the name of the greatest goddess in this world."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, XxAngelSChanxX here! I hope you liked the first chapter! I wrote this story a while ago, so the first three chapters should be posted pretty quickly. I hate writing in past tense, so hand with me! R&R, and enjoy! _

From the very moment I met Athena, I had an impression about her. Literally, those sublime words are very appropriate for that person. It met her looks and personalities perfectly. She seemed mysterious, always distancing from people. (Me) Afterwards, I knew that she was destined to be like that, but she has a much more of an adult way of thinking comparing to those around my age, six.

I blink several times before I got the guts to ask her another question.

"But, having a name of a goddess somewhat isn't normal." I whined. I was afraid of her reaction to that question, but if it did offended her, she didn't show it.

"Yes, I'm very pleased with my name. More exactly, a unique name is very appropriate for me. Don't you think so?" She asked. I was speechless.

"Eh? Oh…Um…So…That's…Ah…It…Huh?" I muttered. Athena sighs and walked right up to me.

"You've become like a little kid." She smirked. I stared at her height. Now that I was standing up and was face to face with Athena, I noticed that I was a couple inches taller than her.

"Um, by a little kid, you meant…" I stared down at her. Athena inhaled deeply, refusing to look at me in the eye and smacked me in the head with her closed umbrella.

"OUCH! Why'd you do that Athena?" I yelled, rubbing the spot she hit me on.

"Watch your mouth. Is that the way to speak to a young lady?" Athena pouted. She may look young and weak, but she was very strong.

"I…haven't even said anything yet…"

"Do not yell or cry in this garden, ok? The flowers do not like to be disturbed, and you have disturbed them very much already." Athena opens her umbrella again, revealing white laces at the rim of the umbrella.

"Just now, by "This garden", did you mean…WE'RE IN A PERSON'S HOUSE OR PROPERTY?" I looked at Athena quizzically and was ready to run out of sight when Athena laughed, her laughter sounding like chimes. I became very weary of my surroundings. One time, my father made me sneak into a wealthy man's mansion to steal a very expensive gnome. Not only did I got caught, my mother and father refused to bail me out of the police station.

"Don't worry, this is MY property. But more importantly, I want to show you my house. We'll go there alright?" Athena pointed the area she was walking to. I gasped. Standing in the middle of the field of flowers was a tall cliff with a single castle standing at the very tip.

"W…w…what's that?" I pointed to the cliff. To the east of the cliff stood pillars. Not just one pillar, but dozens. But I was paying more attention to the castle and the cliff then the pillars.

"Don't tell me you've never seen anything like that? Well, if you haven't I'll tell you."She raised both of her arms, including the one with the umbrella and spreads them wide above her head.

"That is the center of the world, the Hill of Calvario, with a castle where a god lives, standing on top of it. I welcome you, Hayate, to the "Royal Garden".

It was all a blur to what happened next. All I know is that within minutes, I am standing inside the castle where Athena lives. Once entering the castle, the first room was circular. On the floor was a big star that covered most of the ground. In front of me was a staircase that led up to other halls and rooms. Above the staircase was the biggest clock I've ever seen. Hanging down dozens of feet from the ceiling dangle two sparkling chandeliers. By looking up from the here, you could easily see that this castle has at least twenty floors. Each floor has a balcony with red velvet curtains. The only place you could go from the main entrance is up the staircase into a hall.

"Amazing…to live in such a mansion, you must a princess or something." I couldn't keep my eyes off the clock, ticking silently.

"Well, sort of." Athena had a somewhat smug look on her doll-like face.

"Honestly, compare to my little apartment, this place is grand. You must be very happy being able to live in such a residence." I marveled. Athena walked up the short staircase into a large, wide hallway. I quickly followed, not wanting to get lost in this castle.

"You really think that?"

"Of course! My house is just a small 2DLK." Athena whipped around to face me.

"You're telling me about a thing that doesn't even exist in my dreams. I wonder how small it is…" She had this faraway look on her face before she shook it out."Besides, with that kind of house, how long will your parents live?" I froze. Something inside me snapped and my heart ached. I thought about how my dad stole my classmate's money.

"Is there anything wrong?" Athena's stern voice called me back to reality.

"Eh? Ah…no…Y…you're right. I have to go back home now." I smiled a fake smile. To tell the truth, I'm just trying my best with a deceit smile right now, but I actually just want to go home. Not just because comparing myself to how Athena live and how I live, also thinking about my parents thought I probably died somewhere. However, Athena's a person with sharp senses, and she saw through my thought instantly. She glanced at me.

"Ah…come to think of it, the Royal Garden is lacking workers lately." Athena turned back around and kept walking. That's when I notice we were very deep inside the castle, in the middle of one of the many halls. Decorating the side of the hall were statues of ancient Greek pottery. I know this because my father used to sell fake artifacts.

"So, if it's ok with you…" Athena stopped walking so suddenly that I almost bumped into her.

"Yes?" I asked. Athena turned to face me, her face flushed bright red.

"You…Will you become my butler?" She asked me nervously. I thought about that word for a moment.

"Butler? "Butler" …You mean those people with glasses and wearing tuxedo costumes in Gray*n, it's Tea Time, who usually brings black tea?" I ask her. Athena doesn't seem very pleased with my answer.

"I'm taking that you don't understand. Yet with that impression…" Athena rolled her eyes. I laugh.

"Ha-ha… But I don't know if I can do anything for you, or help you solve your problems…" It's just…When facing times like this, I feel like my flesh and bones will soon break.

"And…And living in such a big house with a stranger like this is too much for me…" I muttered.

"But…In this castle, except for me, there isn't anyone else…" Athena's voice was full of sadness and loneliness. Her back was facing me again and it looked like she won't turn around. I suddenly got curious.

"What about your parents?" I asked curiously. Athena's back stiffened and I knew right that second that I hit a spot I mustn't hit.

"There aren't such people in my life."

"But…living alone like that…Isn't that lonely?" Of course. That's why she's asking me to stay.

"I'm already accustomed to it. Nothing to worry about. Don't you want to be my butler?" Athena asked impatiently. I had firsthand experience with impatient girls and they don't turn out pretty. But still I didn't know what to answer.

"Eh…but A-Tan…" I stammered but stop when Athena turned slowly around; her eyes full of shock. They were so freaked that it was almost funny.

"A-Tan?" I asked. Athena walked closer to me until she was right next to me. She went on her tip-toes so her eyes stared directly into mine. It was a little intimidating. Suddenly, Athena's hands shot out and gripped mine.

"Hey, that A-Tan, or something…What is it?" She asked. I try to pull away from her hand, but Athena held me tight.

"Um…that's your name, Athena, right? A-Tan is the abbreviation of "Athena"." I was surprised she didn't know that. Athena started screaming at me.

"Why the hell does that abbreviation have more characters then the name itself?" (A-Tan= 「アータン

4 chars, Athena=「アテネ

3 chars) I counted my fingers.

"Oh." I counted again and got the same number.

"You're truly an idiot." Athena glared at me with murderous eyes, but soon, she started to chuckle.

"How funny…Honestly, you're truly, truly a kid Hayate. But that's fine." She smiled a really big smile. Now that I think about it, it was the first time she's ever smile that big before.

"Then call me A-Tan and be my butler. I give you permission, Hayate." Then, A-Tan does something to me that made all my senses break, my brain to snap and not be able to function properly. Something so unexpected that caught me way off guard. A-Tan leaned in closer and kissed me on my lips. I could taste A-Tan's lips, sweet and soft. She pulls away gently and grinned as if nothing had happened.

"Ayasaki Hayate, I now announce you the official butler of Tennousu Athena."


	3. Chapter 3

Every dream has its origin, believing in it until the end. It was all a dream to me, everything that happened yesterday. If this was a dream, then somehow, I wish it would never end. That's what I desired. The morning sun shone brightly through the tall windows in Athena's room. I yawned and stretched, not used to sleeping on such a huge bed. I stared at Athena, who was still sleeping soundly next to me. The bed we share has at least ten pillows and can fit five of us. Athena stirred and sat up, yawning.

"Good morning A-Tan." I whispered to her. Athena's eyes glazed over and she doesn't respond.

"Um, A-Tan, are you ok?" I asked.

"Not really." Athena rubbed sleep from her eyes and tried really hard to stay focused. "I'm very weak at mornings; it's really bad for me until evening." Athena looked very drowsy. I understood how people are really weak at mornings, but by looking at Athena, her face was pale and looks like she's about to faint in any moment.

"T…That's not very good. But well, since I'm your butler from today, if you need anything, just tell me." I jump out of bed attentively, ready for Athena to tell me orders.

"Um, if you say so." Her face turns bright red, the way she does when she's nervous or embarrassed.

"Then Hayate, when I get up…"

"Yeah?" I answered, waiting for whatever order she asks for me to do. Athena tilts her head upwards towards me. I didn't understand.

"Huh? Do you have a headache A-Tan?" I cocked my head and reached my hands to touch her forehead. Athena's face flushed even brighter and slaps my head away.

"THAT'S NOT IT! That's because…y…yesterday…" Athena stammered. I still didn't understand what she was saying because her words were coming out in clumps.

"Eh, about that… I don't understand what you're saying at all…" I said, scratching my head. Athena pursed her lips together, making her look so cute.

"I meant…a morning kiss. That's what I meant." She snapped. I felt my face burn, making it look like Athena's. I didn't know what to do. Whether to kiss her or not.

"If you don't kiss me right now, I'll smack you on your head so hard that you'll cry enough tears to last you whole year or two." Well, leave it to Athena to help me make up a difficult decision.

"Well…then…" I leaned in and quickly kissed Athena on her lips.

"Well, was that ok?" I asked nervously. I look at Athena and saw that her face was lit up as bright as the sun and she smiled. Whenever Athena smiles, her eyes would also curl up in the corners like they're smiling as well.

"Aha now let's talk about the work of a butler ok?" Athena started to whistle and skipped away into a closet, leaving me still blushing. In the closet, Athena tosses me some kind of clothing. I stare at the black cloth and quickly dress myself into it. She takes me through a couple halls and entered a room with plush couches and velvet rugs.

"This Pikapika costume, is this what butlers wear?" I asked Athena. She nodded.

"Oh very cool Hayate. It fits you perfectly." She commented. I tugged at the suit.

"This is the first time I've ever worn anything this nice since I was born." I said.

"Talking about hardships with unlaughable words, such a child you are Hayate. But since I went through all that trouble fixing that costume for you, it's important that's you're pleased with it." Athena sighed.

"You made this A-Tan?" I gasped.

"I didn't make it; I mended it so it'll fit you." Athena laughed and walked over to one of her statues.

"Now, the first thing I'm going to teach you today is cleaning." Reaching behind the statue, she produces a cleaning clothe.

"Now Hayate, go into the bathroom over there and fill me a bucket of water."

"Yes, ma'am." I quickly scampered over to the bathroom and found a bucket. As I was filling the bucket, I started thinking. I had so many questions. Why is there only one person living in such a big castle, what happened to her mother and father, etc. But then, as fast as they appeared in my mind, they disappeared as fast. She is charming and I'll do my best for her sake. The bucket was full to the rim and I heaved it out of the sink.

"A-Tan, I got the water!" I cried out. The bucket was heavy and it threatened to spill, but I managed to bring it out of the bathroom. Athena was sitting on one of the many couches. Once she saw me she sprang up from the couch.

"Wow Hayate, that was fast." But since I had to drag the bucket from the bathroom, the bucket doesn't drag as fast on a rug. I pull and tugged at the bucket.

"W…what, Hayate you don't have take the bucket outside! Desperately trying to carry that thing…" Athena gasped. I dragged the bucket again and it got stuck in the folds of the rug. I pulled as hard as I could.

"It's…it's nothing! This…this is just…" I pulled again, hard, and the bucket came loose. Except the fact that it went flying into Athena's head. Water splashed all over her, making her drenched wet and the bucket covering her head like a hat.

"Um…A-Tan, are you ok?" I knew that was a stupid question. Of course she's not ok. Athena yanked the bucket off her head, eyes sending daggers at me.

"…You…HAYATE!" Athena smacked my head very hard, making me wince.

"I'm sorry A-Tan!" I cried. Athena grumbled something I couldn't hear and goes into the bathroom.

"Um…what are you going to do A-Tan?" I asked. She turned around and glares at me some more, her eyes burning into mine.

"Going to take a bath you idiot!" She slammed the bathroom door shut, leaving me all alone. After a little while, Athena's voice rang through the door.

"Hayate, come in here." Her voice was somewhat sweet and innocent, so I didn't know what to answer.

"M…m…me go in there?" I called in. I could almost hear Athena's displeasure.

"Well I ORDER you to come in here. Now will you come in?" Athena grumbled. I quietly open the door to a see a pink curtain pulled closed together to hide the bath tub. Through a tiny slit in the curtain, I saw Athena's long golden locks.

"Geez, you can't even carry one little bucket Hayate." Athena said. I turned away, not wanting Athena to yell at me for peeping.

"I'm…I'm sorry. But I'm clumsy and weak too, so…" Tears sprang up into my eyes. Why am I crying? I sniff and immediately regretted it, for Athena will surely call me a kid for crying if she heard me. The sound of curtains pulled away made me look. Athena was out of the bath, but she was wearing only a towel. I bit my lip. Athena stared at me coldly.

"Hayate, take your clothes off now." Athena ordered. I blushed and use my arms to cover my body.

"Eh? WHAT!" I blushed and use my arms to cover my body. Athena reaches for a dry dress, very similar to the one she wore yesterday, with white laces trimming the edge and expensive yellow clothe with a bright red bow tied on the back.

"It's just your upper body, Hayate. Now hurry up and take it off!" Athena said. I tried to run away from Athena, but she's fast. I tried to break free from Athena's death grip.

"YA…A-Tan you pervert!" But since I'm not going anywhere unless I take my clothes off, I do. I take off only the upper part and am left bare and cold.

"Come with me." With her hand still pulling mine, Athena led me to a strange room. It was similar to the main hall where the clock was located and as big, but there were strange drawings and markings decorating the floor.

"Geez A-Tan, what's the point of doing things like this?" I asked wearily. She lets go of my arm and walks behind me. I couldn't see what Athena was doing.

"In this Royal Garden, I'm capable to doing things like this." She said from behind me. I wanted to turn around to see what Athena was doing, but she pushed me back.

"The mere form of a god. And don't move or else I might do something wrong. Nevertheless, Hayate, your body is weak and has a deep wound right?" Now that I think about it, there was something that hurt back when I fell.

"Well about that, back when I fell down…" Before I could finish the sentence, Athena cuts me off.

"Essentially, you have a very strong body Hayate. You just haven't figured that out yet. Therefore, I'll give you a remedy to erase stagnation." I felt Athena's cold finger trace my back and I shivered.

"Hence, from now on, you'll be forged. You'll be able to obtain great strength." A jolt went through my body, like the time I accidentally stuck my finger between a socket and the plug. It felt like a jolt of electricity was injected into me and was traveling from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. But soon, the feeling disappeared and I felt…stronger.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, writing this story is a breeze, probably because I love this so much. Thank you for the people who reviewed, because reviews help me write, believe it or not. So, thanks again and enjoy this chappy! :D

I waved my arms around to test them. Perfect, light, and easy to move. I moved my entire body and nothing hurt.

"How was that?" Athena had a smug look on her face.

"Somehow, my body feels really light…"

"Alright, that's good. Well then, how about we continue with cleaning?" Athena said in the matter-of-factly. She tossed my butler's clothes back to me and walked out of the room. While buttoning my jacket, I followed her back to the place where we were originally cleaning. I checked out one of the closet statues.

"Yes, that one is made of silver, so use the silver duster. For bronze, use the brush for brass. The carpet is made of Kirim's wool, so just use a little hot water, hair detergent, and salt." She cleans the area on the carpet where there was a little stain.

"See? It's nicely done." She said. I examine the carpet. It was as good as new.

"Wow, it is! There's many other ways of cleaning too right?" I exclaimed.

"Of course. Everything has its own order and methods." Athena grins at me and I smiled.

"Then from now on, I'll always clean bit by bit, making sure everything is cleaned well!" I promised Athena with my heart.

"Could you not talk like a child please?" She picks up a tiny bronze statue, so small that could easily fit on her palms."But you are very skillful and previous mistakes can be corrected. You can do it, Hayate." Athena beamed at me with pride and promise with the future to come shone in her eyes. At that time, I suddenly realized, I've never received praise from anyone. Of course, at that time, I had to start crying. Athena looks at me in shock.

"Hayate, what's wrong? Why are crying again?" Athena asked with concern. But I was determined and wiped the tears away quickly.

"Okay! I'll go clean some more!" I said and hurried off.

"But be careful Hayate. This castle is big, so if you thoughtlessly wander about, there are many places you can't enter like…" Athena stops talking when she noticed I had already gone. Fuming, she hurried after me. "LISTEN TO THE PERSON UNTIL THE END!"

I don't even know where I was going, because the castle was so big. I should've listened to Athena and not wandered around thoughtlessly, but who would've thought I would get lost in 5 minutes?

_Great, know I'm completely lost and I can't even use my Ha*ko tracking skills! But Athena was right about the castle being big. Just how many rooms are there?_I shift through the halls and open each door to the rooms. One was another lounge, then a bedroom, and then another bedroom. I opened another room and expected it to be a bedroom just like the others, but it was completely different. This room was lit in torches that surrounded the room. At the center of the circle of torches, was a coffin. I don't know why, but there was something that made me want to go up to the coffin and open it.

_Why is a coffin doing here? What's inside it? Shall I open and see what's inside… _To my horror, a cold hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away.

"AAHHHHH!" I screamed, but the hand shifted and covered my mouth. I twisted my head so that I could see who it was and saw Athena, her eyes cold and emotionless.

"Do not touch it." Athena warned. Her eyes creped Hayate out, because it was nothing he has seen before. But just like that, Athena's eyes were normal again, not the colorless, sunken look. "You mustn't enter this place, Hayate. There are many dangerous things in this castle that you may recklessly touch them, or the things will make you want to touch them, so please remember." Athena explained.

"Ah, Yeah, I'm sorry A-Tan." Athena pulled my over to the door, but I couldn't help looking at the coffin one more time before Athena shuts the door tight.

"Alright, I guess it can't be helped, Hayate…There's a special and more interesting thing I wanted to show you." Athena couldn't help grinning with excitement.

"More interesting thing?" I asked cautiously. Athena smiles at me, but instead of getting the warm feeling I get from seeing that smile, a chill runs down my spine.

"Yes. The Magic Mirror." Athena said. I chuckled nervously, thinking it was obviously a joke.

"Haha. A-Tan, you're funny. There's no such thing as magic." I remarked. But something inside me disagreed with myself. To tell the truth, from the moment I set foot into this castle, I thought there was something wrong. The flames in the castle never burnt out, the flowers in the field outside would never wilt, no matter how many times I stepped on them.

"I told you Hayate, this castle is called the Royal Garden, the place where eternal flowers bloom and eternal flames burn." Athena explained briefly.

_Royal Garden…Even the name is strange, the castle where a god lives, Royal…_Suddenly, a loud tone of a grandfather clock rung through the hall, echoing into other halls.

"EH?" I said.

"Is there a problem Hayate?"

"A-Tan…Did see that big broken clock?" I said, pointing to the clock that I saw in the main entrance. We were traveling in one of the halls were you could see the main hall, including the broken clock.

"Broken?"

"Um, that clock…The way the hand move is totally late, so it has to be broken."

"Oh, don't worry about it. That's how it is." Athena said, not really caring.

"But…"

"It's alright. Only that clock is correct…" Athena said. I didn't understand. That clock is obviously wrong, yet not only did Athena brush me off, but also insisted that it's correct!

"My, what are doing, just standing there! Hurry up Hayate, I still want to show you the Magic Mirror!" Athena ordered. I hurried after her. I felt that this castle was special, but actually, I also felt that it's a forbidden place that people can't enter nor visit. Athena pushed open a large set of wooden doors and led me into the room. In the room was a huge pool, so big that it covered most of the space in the large room. Athena beckoned me closer to the pool.

"Is…Is this the Magic Mirror?"

"Yes. It's the mirror of celestial sphere. This is the God's eye, where you can see anything, anything you want, outside of the Royal Garden."


End file.
